


Paralyzer

by Autisticpunk13



Series: Paralyzer [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, Eridan is a good dancer fuck you, Humanstuck, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticpunk13/pseuds/Autisticpunk13
Summary: Well, I am imaginingA dark lit placeOr your place or my placeWell, I'm not paralyzedBut, I seem to be struck by youI wanna make you moveBecause you're standing stillIf your body matchesWhat your eyes can doYou'll probably move right throughMe on my way to you
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Equius Zahhak, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Series: Paralyzer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> Aradia drags Sollux to a bar to dance and have fun, that's literally it. Partly inspired by Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I wrote this in like 2 hours so let me know if there's any typos. Also, they're all drunk and they might be a teensy bit OOC, just because it's humanstuck and they're all drunk.

Sollux thought this place was the most pretentious thing ever, but didn’t see a point in leaving when he’d just gotten his stupidly overpriced drink. Sitting at the bar, he had an alright view of the dance floor, the place pumping like a heart to the beat of whatever shitty dubstep song was currently being played by the DJ, some coolkid idiot in sunglasses even though it was probably around 12pm. 

He let his eyes fall to the dance floor, away from the pulsing, flickering lights and douchey-sunglasses-at-night DJ. The people moved almost violently, grinding and sliding against each other drunkenly, in that kind of sensual only really really drunk horny people can pull off without looking completely fucking stupid. He wished he was just a bit drunker. Or at home, tapping away at a new piece of code like every other Friday night. But no, Aradia had dragged him here, and then immediately got herself pulled into a dance with some dude who was taller than Sollux was, built and muscle-bound. Sollux found it kind of sweet that the guy was so nervous when he asked Aradia if she’d like to dance, in a sort of proper, awkward fashion, like he’d learned how to flirt by reading Jane Austen novels. The obvious strength of the dude would have worried him, if he weren’t so gentle with Aradia right now. He’d been keeping an eye on her, but all he could see was how softly this guy held her. Sollux hadn’t caught his name, something weird and Latin that started with an E, but he did catch how the guy’s face broke into a small kind smile as Aradia laughed and dragged him further into the center of the floor. The guy moved fluidly, and didn’t look drunk at all. Whatever. 

His eyes flickered back up to the DJ, as the guy next to him grumbled something. He rolled his eyes as the next song started up, full of noise and sound that made Sollux’s head throb. He downed his drink. Lucky for him, Aradia had also bullied him into getting some fruity little drink, which also happened to have enough alcohol to get him buzzed. Although, that might just be because his tolerance had gone down since he last drank, almost 4 months ago at Terezi’s party. The guy next to him got up, headed towards the DJ, clearly pissed and about to give Mr.Sunglasses an earful. Sollux watched as he walked across, the light giving the stranger’s hair an almost ethereal quality that didn’t match the rasp of his voice that Sollux had heard earlier, when he grumbled something about the DJ’s music taste and exactly where that idiot could shove his turntables. If Sollux were a betting man, he’d have had a hard time figuring out if he should put money on them making out or getting in a fight. Maybe both. 

Sollux didn’t think about this much longer, as the seat next to him was quickly filled by some other stranger. Sollux gave them an up and down, and fuck what he’d said about the bar, this fucker was definitely the most pretentious thing to ever disgrace his eyes. Sollux looked at them again. Black, wavy hair with a fucking purple streak in the front, clearly styled to look perfectly messy, rings on almost every finger, black skinny jeans that Sollux was almost positive were women’s jeans, a tight purple shirt that looked like it cost an actual arm and leg, and was that a fucking cape? 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” 

Sollux, shocked out of his intense judgement of this stranger, racked his brain for what to say and went “huh?” Wow. Way to fucking go, Captor. 

“I said, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” The stranger rolled their eyes, continuing. “I know I’m hot, but that doesn’t mean you need to be staring an shit.” 

“As if.” Sollux toyed with the thought of ordering another drink. “I was just trying to figure out who would be enough of a hipster to wear an actual cape to a fucking club. You do know that this isn’t a fashion show, right?” 

“Well he’s right here. You’ve met the guy who’s hot enough to pull off capes. I’m Eridan, you?” Sollux was definitely gonna need another drink to deal with this hipster fuck. His drink came out, some purple monstrosity that almost matched the color of his hair. The light from the dance floor played on his cheekbones, dimly shining on the sharp edges of his face. Sollux ordered again. He was nowhere near drunk enough to deal with this. 

“I’m Thollux. Thorry, Sollux. Ignore the lithp. ”

“Interestin name, Sollux. Nice to meet you.” The stranger, Eridan, was quiet for a while, finishing his drink. Sollux snuck some more glances at his rings, mesmerized by the light glinting off them, how his hands curled around the glass, nail polish a shade darker than his shirt. Eridan looks up, drink almost drained. 

“So, come here often?” He offers up, weakly. Sollux nods a no, and Eridan makes a throaty, noncommittal noise, hands falling from the glass as he scans the bar for a bartender. Sollux takes a bit of pity on him, and starts talking.

“My friend Aradia dragged me here, thaid I needed to get out more. The’th off dancing with thome dude, though.” Eridan nods. 

“Cool.” Eridan waits a beat, breathing deeply and then starts talking. “I’m just here because my ex hates it, an I needed to get drunk but I can’t see her right now, I just can’t. So, here I am.” Sollux is a little bit enamored with his accent, with the way his voice lilts and seems to move. He shakes his head. So what if the hipster douche has a nice voice, he is clearly having a bad time, Sollux, use your fucking brain. 

“Sorry about that, man. Shit sucks.” Wow. How fucking eloquent of you. Maybe you should just shut up and get drunk, like you planned to. “Wanna get drunk and forget about it?” 

“Fuck yes.” Eridan orders both of them new drinks, and Sollux is fairly sure he ordered something a while ago as well. He’s not gonna stop Eridan though. 

A few drinks later, Sollux learns that Eridan is a clingy drunk. They’re currently on the dance floor, dancing with strangers, but when the song changes, Eridan grabs his arm, leaning on him and swaying to the beat. Sollux tries to push him off, but this hipster has a goddamn death grip on his arm, and he just moves closer. He whines, but lets Eridan stay where he is, eyes bright with alcohol and bad decisions. Sollux tries to sway in time with him, but gets distracted looking at the movement of Eridan’s hips and just starts moving in what he hopes in a cool way. He can barely stand up straight, but the bar closes at 2am and he needs to go home soon, to find Aradia and drop her off at her apartment. 

And besides, Sollux is finding it harder and harder to ignore the way Eridan moves, his shirt untucked and riding up his hips every time he moves his hands up, the way Eridan leans on him during a lull in the song, his breath hot against Sollux’s neck. He whispers an excuse to Eridan, and moves clumsily to look for Aradia. He finds her in the back of the club, cuddling up to the stranger who asked her to dance hours ago, and tells her that he’s gonna leave, and he can call her a cab if she likes. The stranger speaks up first, though. 

“I can...call a cab for the lady. I am ...a bit less intoxicated than the both of you, I believe. You can leave, if you please.” Sollux nods, but stays put until the cab comes and he can give the driver her address, and the stranger, who he learns is named Equius, nods at him and then disappears. Sollux turns back immediately, eyes searching the dance floor until he finds Eridan, grinding up on a stranger. He moves as quickly as he can, eyes on Eridan’s back, ignoring the feeling in the pit of his stomach that grows every time Eridan shifts against the equally drunk stranger. Sollux grabs his shoulder, and Eridan turns. 

“Sollux!! You’re here, I was worried, come on, dance with meeeeee.” And Sollux wants to, he desperately does, every fiber in his body wants to get as close to Eridan as he can. But that was the last song, and the DJ is gathering up his gear, as the first stranger that sat next to Sollux glares at him. So Sollux instead grabs Eridan by the arm, dragging him to the bathroom, because fuck does he need some water. 

Closing the old bathroom door behind him, he pulls himself up and splashes some water in his face, as Eridan slumps on the wall next to him. Sollux stands up as much as he can, leaning on the sink, as Eridan whines and grabs for his arm. 

“Sollux I wanna dance.” He slurs, head resting on Sollux’s shoulder. Sollux turns to face him, as Eridan’s hands move down from his arms to his bony hips, head still resting on Sollux. 

“Dude, the bar’th closing for the night.” Sollux focuses on not slurring his words, but it doesn’t help much. He waits a beat, and starts again. “Let’th go, come on.” Eridan still doesn’t move, and Sollux half-picks him up, half-drags him out of the bathroom and to a side door, leading to a narrow alleyway. Once out, Sollux picks up his phone while Eridan leans on the cold wall of the bar. 

Ignoring the couple violently making out in the corner, Sollux calls an Uber. Then he waits. The couple in the far corner look suspiciously like the DJ, who still has his sunglasses on, and the grumbling stranger that Sollux watched yell at that same DJ not even 2 hours ago. He turns his eyes, and finds Eridan staring at him, drunk and hungry. Sollux moves closer. 

“You can come to my apartment with me...if you want. It’s not that far only like a 20 minute drive I think, and my roommate is probably asleep by now.” Eridan nods a no, slow and tired. They both wait, the silence only cut by the sounds of the other couple whispering to each other and leaving, looking hardly even buzzed. Eridan lifts his head up slightly, and mumbles to himself. 

Then he speaks up, just enough for Sollux to hear. “Come home with me. It’s only like….10 minutes away, and we won’t be waking anyone up, my…..roommate moved out.” Sollux nods, and they wait in silence for the Uber, leaning against each other in the cold night wind. Sollux felt like maybe, just maybe. This night wasn’t as terrible as he’d thought it would be.


End file.
